Heretofore, cosmetic compositions, in particular usual lipstick cosmetics, contain various types of oil ingredients, waxes, coloring materials, humectants, etc. As the characteristics at the time of use, smooth, easy spread at the time of application to the lips, the absence of stickiness when the top and bottom lip comes into contact, a certain extent of gloss on the lips, a moisture feeling, and few odor etc. have been demanded. In particular, in recent years, the gloss on the lips and moisture feeling have been viewed as important. In the prior art, there was the disadvantage that the gloss on the lips and moisture feeling were insufficient. To overcome this disadvantage, various studies have been conducted in the past for improving the gloss on the lips and moisture feeling, but a sufficient level has not yet been reached.
As cosmetics containing pentaerythritol derivative-based oil ingredients which are closely related to the present invention, cosmetics containing an ester of dipentaerythritol and a linear fatty acid (e.g., JP-A-55-85509), a cosmetic containing an ester obtained by the reaction of dipentaerythritol and a linear fatty acid and dibasic acid (e.g., JP-B-61-7165), a cosmetic including a tetra-2-ethylhexanoic acid pentaerythritol ester (e.g., JP-A-06-87730), a cosmetic containing an ester of pentaerythritol and a fatty acid and methoxycinnamic acid (e.g., JP-A-10-45552), and further a cosmetic including a specific structure of a pentaerythritol derivative (e.g., JP-A-5-85981) are disclosed.